


Forever Girl

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Johnny Lawrence has nothing left to lose. Period. Takes place one year after the first Karate kid.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Kumiko/Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ali

Chapter one- Ali  
Johnny’s POV   
A year after Daniel LaRusso had beaten him at the tournament and this is where he is. Begging for money on the side of the road. Like a chump. Where had it all gone wrong? Maybe if he wasn’t such a dick he could have been somewhere better then the streets, Johnny Lawrence and lost everything and it was all his damn fault. The young man lowers himself onto the ground against the old Cobra Kai karate building, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. The sun had set about maybe an hour ago, soon he begins to nod off thanking his hometown for always being warm even at night. As soon as his eyes closed wisps of curly blonde hair ran through his mind, her bright laughter filled the air as the young blonde boy and the vivacious Ali Mills ran alongside him just as happy to be with him as he was with her.  
Mrs. Mill’s POV  
“Ali dear it’s mom, I would appreciate if you would call me back. I’m worried about you...I love you.” The blonde woman hung up the pay phone hanging up the phone and continued the walk down the strip.   
“Is that?...no it can’t be. But-“ her eyes grazed over the young adult, blonde shaggy hair, athletic build...could this really be Johnny Lawrence? The boy her daughter had loved?   
“Excuse me, officer?” The woman waved down a police car and he stopped rolling his window down.  
“Mrs. Mills, what can I help you with?” The cocoa skinned middle aged man asked, the Mills family was very well known around the town.  
“Do you see this man?” She asked, gesturing to where Johnny was slumped over.  
“Is he bothering you?” The officers brow furrowed.  
“No, no I’m fine...I want to take him home. Can you help me? He needs a warm bed.” She smiles easily.  
“Of course.” The officer nods. After getting Johnny settled into Ali’s old room, she hurried downstairs as the doorbell was ringing.  
“Ali!”


	2. Back Home

Ali’s POV  
“Aren’t you happy to me?” My brow furrowed at my mother’s reaction.  
“Of course I am Ali, of course! I’ve been worried sick about you..something happened tonight and I’m not sure how you will react. That’s all.” My mother calmly looked at me, obviously not wanting me to overreact.  
“What happened? Is dad alright?” I asked.  
“When I was coming home tonight I saw a man asleep on the sidewalk. Leaning against the Cobra Kai karate studio, honey he looked like Johnny Lawrence. I know that you two weren’t on the best of terms but, if it is Johnny then I think he deserves better then the street.” She explained, my family had always cared about Johnny. If pressed to admit, I did too. Everything just got out of hand with us. That didn’t mean I thought the worst of him, honestly I wanted him to do good things. Hearing what my mother was telling me broke my heart, not that it wasn’t already broken...while the breakup with Daniel wasn’t my first, it still really hurt.  
“Did you talk to him?” I asked, my voice growing very soft.  
“No, a police officer helped me get him home.” The older blonde woman shook her head, Ali had cared a lot more then her mother had expected her to.  
“Daniel and I broke up. That’s why I’m home, maybe college wasn’t a good idea. Maybe I got too carried away in the moment. When he won the tournament, all we did was fight.” I dropped down onto the familiar couch with a tired sigh.  
“Maybe it’s for the best, dear.” My mother sighs, she never commented on my dating life unlike my father.  
“What do you think he’ll say? You know how Johnny is.” A giggle escaped my mouth, despite the serious circumstances.  
“Hard to tell.” My mother shrugged, exhaustion in her voice.  
“Go to bed mama, I know you’re tired.” My blue gaze met her identical eyes.  
“Johnny’s in you’re bed, just thought I’d tell you. Goodnight Darling.” With that her mother stood up straight, walked over to drop a kiss on Ali’s forehead and went in the direction of her bedroom.  
“I wonder where daddy is, it’s getting late.” Ali worriedly checks her watch.  
11:30.   
“What is going on down here? Nothing’s the way I remember it.” Ali sighs rising from the couch, locking the door and switching the lights off as she jogged upstairs.  
“Johnny?” Ali whispers, touching his arm. His biceps still visibly there, obviously his workout routine hadn’t suffered.  
Johnny’s POV   
I groaned my eyes flying open taking in the pale pink room, hardwood floors that were impeccably clean.  
“I’ve been here before. I don’t know where I am but, I know I’ve been here before. Something about this room is achingly familiar. Wait-how in the hell did I get here? Had I been kidnapped?”  
The bed I lay on had a black comforter with, canopy bed style. Iridescent white curtains in the windows. That’s when I saw her...looking down at me already gauging my reaction.  
“You can kidnap me anytime.”


	3. The Talk

Ali’s POV   
Out of instinct I glared at him, smartass.   
“I didn’t, my mother did. I guess I should start off by saying what the fuck?" I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he would just spit it out.  
“That was nice of her...but it’s a long story.” He says, a grimace taking place on his face. Ali had never seen him make that face before...what about his parents? Bobby?well, knowing Johnny he wouldn’t ask for help in the first place...things were getting weird around here.  
“It’s only 11:05.” I crossed my arms indignantly over my light pink sweater dress, crossing my bare legs.  
“You’re infuriating. You know?” Johnny rose a blonde eyebrow.  
“That doesn’t answer my question, Johnny. You’re so-so- bull headed.” Ali gave a frustrated sigh that only Johnny brought out in her.  
“Alright-Alright. Don’t get you’re panties in a twist. When did you become so moody anyway?” Johnny withheld an eye roll.  
“I’m not moody.” Ali glared at him, looking much like a five year old who didn’t get its way.  
“Yeah okay Ali. If you really wanna hear this, I’ll tell you. Everything all came crashing down around me after LaRusso won the tournament last year, Sensai broke my trophy in half, choked me- the only thing that saved me was that old man- you know Mr. Minaji or whatever his name was-is...”  
“Miyagi.” Ali interrupted him.  
“Miyagi. After that I sped off on my bike and just drove for awhile, that fall I went to college but someone planted cocaine in my dorm and of course I got kicked out. Just my luck. Right? I called my mom but Syd answered the phone, cussed me out and told me to find my own way home. I was forced to call my father, even though he basically hates my guts-he came to get me. But he wouldn’t let me come back home, I haven’t talked to any of my friends in a year. My mom lets Syd make all of her decisions for her so, here I am.” Johnny continued to explain.  
“I’m going to help you.” I stated, making no room for argument. Though knowing Johnny, who could an argument about quite literally anything, he would find a way.  
“Ali no-“ he starts but, I cut him off.  
“Go to bed.” I quickly stood up exasperation in my eyes, like a tired parent with a hyper child.  
“Jesus mom, okay.” Johnny mutters, pulling the covers over him.  
“Good boy.” Ali mutters under her breath, shutting her door and quietly walking downstairs. Ali picks up the landline, dialing an familiar number.  
“I know it’s late but, I really need to talk to you...”


End file.
